I'll Make Love To You(And Persian Blue Re-Release)
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: Heero does the unexpected, but what will it be?
1. I'll Make Love To You

Three Legends, LTD Presents.......  
Ill Make Love To You  
Story: Kiyone/Aux/Trev21812  
Written By: Trev1510/Tyrant134   
Rated: PG-13 for certain lyrics and scenes  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Heero awaited for Relena to show up   
at his apartment. He had prepared a special   
dinner, candlelight all around. On his stereo   
played jazz. He went into the bathroom one   
more time to look at himself in the mirror.   
"Perfect." He said to himself, flicking a   
piece of lint off his shoulder. Then there   
was a knock at the door. Heero ran out of   
the bathroom, cleared the couch in one bound,   
and opened the door. His eyes grew wide.   
Outside was Relena, wearing a white dress   
with a short skirt. "Hello, Heero." Relena   
greeted. Heero stood and gawked at her beauty.   
"Uhh, Heero?" Relena asked, waving her hand   
in front of Heero's face. "You in there?"   
Heero came out of his trance. "Oh, whoops.   
Sorry." Heero apologized, moving out of the  
doorway. "Want to come in?" Relena stepped   
in. "Thanks". Relena then took a look at the  
apartment, seeing the candles, the food, and   
the jazz on the stereo. "You sure outdid   
yourself this time, Heero Yuy." Relena   
commented. Heero walked over to one side of   
the dinner table and pulled out a chair. "Want   
to have a seat?" Heero asked. Relena went over   
and sat down. "Thanks." Heero went over to the   
other side of the table and sat down. Dinner   
was a quiet one. Heero finished before Relena   
and took the time to stare at her. "Should I   
ask her now?" Heero asked himself. "No, I'll   
wait." Relena finished eating. "That was good   
Heero." She commented. Heero stood up and walked   
up to Relena. "Want to dance?" He asked. "Yes,   
I'd love to." Relena replied. Heero took her   
hand, led her to an open area and strted to   
slow dance. "Something tells me you wanted to   
do something else other than eat tonight."   
Relena whispered. "Your right." Heero   
answered back.  
  
"Close your eyes, make a wish. And blow   
out the candlelight. For tonight is just your   
night. We're gonna celebrate, all thru the   
night. Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl   
your wish is my command. I submit to your   
demands. I'll do anything, girl you need   
only ask."  
  
  
The song ended. Heero lay down on his   
sofa. "Sit with me." Heero asked. Relena was   
more than happy to. She laid down so that she   
faced Heero. "Is this what you had in mind?"   
Relena asked. "It's not even the beginning of   
it." Heero answered, kissing Relena on the side   
of the neck....  
  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want  
me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all   
thru the night, I'll make love to you. When   
you want me to. And I will not let go, Till   
you tell me to."  
  
  
This began one long, fiery make-out   
session. They eventually rolled out onto the   
floor. "Heero." Relena whispered. "Don't leave   
me........"   
  
  
"Girl relax, lets go slow. I ain't got   
nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on   
you. Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long   
night. Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm   
gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans   
to be with you. Girl whatever you ask me, you   
know I'll do."  
  
  
"You know I will never." Heero replied,   
tenderly kissing Relena on the forehead. Relena   
pulled Heero's shirt off and tossed it aside.   
"Are you serious?" Heero asked. "I have never   
been more serious of anything in my lifetime."   
Relena replied.......  
  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want me   
to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all thru the   
night, I'll make love to you. When you want me   
to. And I will not let go, Till you tell me to."  
  
  
"Baby tonight is just your night. And I   
will do you right. Just make a wish on your   
night, Anything that you ask, I will give you   
the love of your life."  
  
  
Heero picked up Relena and moved into his   
bedroom. Kissing and hugging, he tried not to crush   
her as he laid her down. Relena looked up at Heero   
sensually. "Come get me." She said with a giggle.   
"Mission, Accepted." Heero said with a smile,   
then giving Relena a long, opened-mouth kiss.....  
  
  
Several hours later, Heero and Relena are   
sleeping on Heero's bed, under the satin sheets. The   
sun peeked through the shades, creating a soft, orange   
glow to the bedroom. Heero had stayed up all night,   
watching his love sleep. "She's so beautiful." Heero   
thought. Heero got out of bed and stepped out onto his   
balcony, watching the sunrise. The clicking of the   
sliding door awakened Relena. She sat up in bed,   
yawned and tried to find Heero with her hand. "Where   
is he?" She asked herself. When her eyes adjusted   
to the light, she saw Heero standing on the balcony.   
Getting up, she found her clothes, which were in   
certain places around the room, and put them on. Then   
Relena went out with Heero, hugging him from behind.   
"I can't stay much longer." Relena said. "I have some   
legal business I have to do with a colony." "I   
understand." Heero replied. Relena gave him a kiss on   
the neck goodbye, then gathered her stuff and headed   
for the front door............  
  
  
  
"Relena, wait!" Heero yelled, catching up to   
Relena just as she opened the door to leave. "What is   
it, Heero?" She questioned. "I still have one more   
thing to do." Heero said, pulling out a square, blue   
box from his pants pocket. "Heero, what are you doing?"   
Relena asked. "Something I should've done a long time   
ago." Heero replied, going down to one knee and opening   
the box. "Relena Dorlain............Will you marry me?"  
  
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want   
me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all thru   
the night, I'll make love to you. When you want  
me to. And I will not let go, Till you tell me   
to."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heya,  
The results are in! "Kiss Me At Midnight" Will be   
made into a songfic! While a few of us looked for the   
lyrics, we did this number, whch proved to be our largest   
songfic we've ever done. Are we going to do a full-length   
feature in the future? Only time will tell.   
--Three Legends  
  
Legal Stuff: Don't own the song, "I'll Make Love To You"   
By Boyz II Men, or the characters, Heero and Relena.   
Although the fic is ours, our consent is needed before it   
is moved onto another site or cut up into parts.   
  



	2. Persian Blue

Three Legends, LTD Presents....  
Persain Blue  
Story: Trev21812/Trev1510  
Written By: Aux/Kiyone  
Rated: R for some language and   
one scene not for the kiddies.  
````````````````````````````````  
*Takes Place Immediately After  
"I'll Make Love To You"*  
````````````````````````````````  
"Relena, wait!" Heero yelled, catching up to   
Relena just as she opened the door to leave. "What is   
it, Heero?" She questioned. "I still have one more   
thing to do." Heero said, pulling out a square, blue   
box from his pants pocket. "Heero, what are you doing?"   
Relena asked. "Something I should've done a long time   
ago." Heero replied, going down to one knee and opening   
the box. "Relena Dorlain............Will you marry me?"  
  
Relena was amazed. "Oh, Heero! Of course I will!"   
Relena answered, overjoyed. Relena held out her hand, and   
Heero put on the blue-diamond engagement ring. Relena   
stood and looked at its detail. "Do you like it?" Heero   
asked. "Of course I do Heero!" Relena said, giving Heero   
a bear hug. After being hugged for a moment, Heero spoke   
up. "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but don't   
you have a meeting to get to?" Relena opened her eyes in shock   
and took a look at her watch. "Damn! I'm late!" Relena cursed   
to herself, then kissed Heero. "Thanks for reminding me." She   
said. "I've got to go now, bye." Relena picked up her things and   
ran off. Heero waved after her, then went back inside his apartment.   
Heero looked at the clock, 12:49 PM. "Ah hell, I've got enough time.   
Might as well clean up the damn place." He said to himself. Heero then   
went into a clenaing frenzy, moping up the floor, running the sweeper,   
clenaing off the kitchen tabletop, and picking up items of trash.   
  
Upon coming to his room, Heero came upon something made of satin.   
"What the hell is this?" He asked himself. He pulled it up out from   
under a magazine and held it up in the sunlight. Heero's face grew red.   
"Well, Relena will sure miss that." He said, tossing it on his bed.  
  
  
  
Around 6 PM, Heero finished his job. He had all of the trash   
in several little trash-bags, stacked neatly in one corner. Setting   
the last bag down, Heero wiped his forehead with his sleeve and fell   
back into his couch. Heero stared at his phone. "I wonder what Duo is   
doing."   
  
  
Meanwhile.......  
Relena just finished with her meeting, and was waiting for her   
shuttle to land. "I can't wait to get back home," She thought. "I want   
to see Heero again!" The shuttle landed on Relena's property with a   
clunk. The door opened and the stairs fell down. Relena poked her head   
outside to check the weather. "Ah, it's so nice out here." Relena thought.   
A crisp, spring evening like this one was just right for any occasion.   
Relena adressed Pagan. "Please bring the limo around." "Right away, Miss   
Relena." Pagan said, then rushed off to the garage. Relena sat down on a   
bench in her back yard and stared at her ring, how it sparkled in the   
evening twilight. "Heero." She thought.   
  
Back at Heero's  
There was no answer. Heero tried to call Duo's again and again,   
but there was still no answer. He put the phone back up and looked at the   
clock again, 8:45 PM. Heero turned and yawned. "Well, I guess I can go to   
sleep now. It's been a long day." Heero thought, then stood up, turned   
around, and headed to his bedroom. Heero flicked on the light, took off his   
jeans and his shirt, put them into a basket in the corner, then turned the   
light off again, got into bed, and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Relena got out of her limo and walked up to the drivers window. "No   
need to wait for me." She said, cooly. "Yes, Miss Relena. " The driver said,   
then put the limo into gear, and drove away. Relena walked inside the   
apartment complex, went to the elevators, and pressed the up button. The   
elevator doors slid open, and Relena stepped inside. The elevator shifted a   
bit, then went up. It took what Relena thought was at least an hour or two   
before the elevator got up to the top floor. The metal doors slid open once   
again, and Relena stepped out. Relena walked down the hall until she came to   
Heero's door. She knocked on it and waited......  
  
Heero woke up to a sudden noise. He sat up in bed and looked   
around. He heard it again. "Someone's knocking on the door." He   
thought in an instant, and smacked himself on the forehead. He got up   
and ran through his house like a madman, jumping over this and that and   
dodging walls. He got to the front door and opened it cautiously.   
"Hello?" He questioned, letting his eyes adjust to the bright hallway   
lights. "Hello again, Heero." Someone said. Heero squinted a bit, then   
said, "Relena?" Heero's eyes finally adjusted to the light, and the first   
thing he saw was Relena, standing in the doorway. "Oh, Relena. Please do   
come in." Heero said to the extent of his manners. Relena stepped   
inside, and Heero closed the door behind her. "Thanks for letting   
me in." Relena said, sitting down on Heero's couch. Heero stood by   
the TV. "Is their something wrong?" Heero questioned. "No, nothing   
in particular." Relena answered. "She's thinking of something." Heero   
thought. "Do you want to stay here?" Heero asked. Relena's eyes lit   
up. "Yes I do, that is, if it's all right with you, of course." Relena   
answered. Heero sat down next to Relena. "You can sleep on my bed.  
"Heero said. "I'll sleep on the couch." Relena started to twirl her   
finger in a circle on a couch pad. "Well, what I was kind of hoping   
is that I could sleep with *you* tonight." Relena said, kissing Heero   
on the side of the neck. Heero lost himself in deep thought for a   
moment, then he cracked a small smile. "Here, let me help you with  
your whishes." Heero said, picking up Relena. Relena laughed a little  
bit, but was soon stifled when Heero gave her a open-mouth kiss,   
and a long one at that. Heero carried Relena down to his bedroom,   
kicked the door open, then closed it with his foot after he entered   
the room.............  
  
  
*PARENTAL WARNING: No Children Under 13!*  
Heero woke up to the sound of rushing water. "What's going on?" He   
asked himself, then remembered that Relena spent the night. "Well, I guess   
she found the shower then." Heero got out of his bed, and walked into the   
bathroom. The bathroom was by far the largest room in Heero's apartment,   
and the fanciest. At least half the room was a mirror, and on the other side   
was a shower. But the shower was more like a sauna. There was a bench   
inside, where Heero used to sit and think about Relena while the water was   
running before he even started to ask her out. Heero eased the shower door   
open with extreme caution and stepped inside. The entire room was filled  
with steam and it was hard to see in any direction. But, Heero eventually   
found Relena, leaning against the wall while the water ran over her.   
Heero followed the streams of water that came off of her hair, down her   
back, then down her leg. Heero cautiously walked up behind Relena and ran   
a single finger down her back. Relena shivered, then turned around.   
"Heero." She whispered. Heero pulled Relena in close, then pushed her back   
against the wall. Heero kissed her up and down her neck. Relena simply   
enjoyed the pleasures she was now feeling. Relena suddenly gasped and   
whimpered a bit. Heero kissed Relena on the lips, which silenced her cries.   
Relena wrapped her arms around Heero and pulled him in closer, kissing   
his chest and lips. Relena was still kissing Heero when she suddenly   
cried out and went limp in Heero's arms, breaths coming in short, quick   
gasps. Moments later, Heero collapsed, pulling Relena to the floor   
with him. They sat there for a moment, the sound of water from the shower   
and their own breathing were the only sounds in the misty room. Relena   
took one moment to catch her breath and said , "You're squashing me."   
Heero laughed a bit, then rolled out into the middle of the floor.   
"Sorry." Relena got up with all her strength, then stumbled for   
the door. "You were great, Heero Yuy." She whispered, blowing Heero a   
kiss, then stepping outside. "You were great too, Relena Dorlain." Heero   
said. Heero laid on the floor for a minute or two, then stood up,   
and washed his hair off..............   
*PARENTAL WARNING: No Children Under 13!*  
  
Eventually, Heero did get out, went into his room and put some   
clothes on: the sleveeless shirt and jeans, and walked out into his   
living room. Walking in the hall, he smelled the sweet aroma of breakfast.   
"I smell something good!" Heero yelled into the kitchen. Heero leaned up   
against a space in the wall and watched. "I hope you're a breakfast person."   
Relena yelled over the popping toaster. Before Heero could answer, the phone   
rang. Heero casually walked into the living room, sat down at his couch,   
and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Heero asked. "Hey, it's Duo." Duo answered   
on the other side. "I got your message. Good Luck Heero!" "Duo?," Heero   
started, "I need to ask you something." "Sure, buddy." Duo said, "What is   
it?" "Would it be possible for you to be the best man?" Heero asked. There   
was a long pause on the phone. "Duo? You there?" Heero said. "Yeah, I'm   
here. I was just thinking." Duo replied. "I'll do it, for your sake anyway."   
"Say," Duo continued. "Do you want to go out and celebrate? I'm going to be   
in town for the next few days." Heero put his hand over the phone. "Relena?   
Would you like to go out sometime with Duo and I?" Heero yelled. "Yeah, sure!"   
Relena yelled back. Heero took his hand back off the phone. "Yeah, we'll meet   
you sometime." "Great!" Duo said. "I'll see you guys in a few days. I've got   
some business to take care of right now." "OK, Duo." Heero said back. "See ya   
'round." Duo said, then he hung up. Heero put the phone back and leaned back   
in his couch, satring at the ceiling. He stared as if in deep thought and   
then smiled......  
  
  
Two Months Later........  
  
Heero stood in front of Relena on a stand. Heero was wearing a   
black tuxedo, and Relena was wearing a blue dress. Duo stood behind   
Heero, and Hilde stood behind Relena. They all turned and looked   
down the aisle to the flower girl. They were coming down the aisle,   
throwing flowers this way and that, looking very pissed while they   
were doing it. Heero spoke up. "Wrong time there." The flower girl   
threw down their basket and yelled:  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Note: The last part their was added in as a joke. Guess who  
says "Injustice!" Heehee. =)  
  
Legals: Dont own and Gundam W people, they're owned by their   
respective companies. This is our fic though, don't screw it up. 


End file.
